Oh My God You're Dead
by LaurenIsABamonator24
Summary: With Alaric's cryptic talk and a new revelation in his back pocket. Damon has to question his life, and willingness to survive, the reciever of the cure, the choices he has made to get to this point, and his own heart to get through. But when a death hits to close to home for him. Will he realize that all the answers were right there in front of him. Begins during 4x22.


Chapter 1:

"What the hell am I supposed to do with this?" I asked Alaric unsure if what he was asking me to do. We were just drinking, catching up in front of the boardinghouse when Alaric pulls out a clear tube filled with blood.. The Cure

"Get the girl, Damon." he said ... Looking up at him I wonder when did he start liking the thought of me and Elena together but instead I look to the moon I say "Thanks Buddy"

"But which one? That is the real question." Alaric said so softly I don't think he meant for me to hear him but of course with my vampire senses I heard every syllable. "What do you mean which one? There is only one cure and only one girl who really needs it"

Alaric starts to walk away while laughing cryptically. "Sure there is Damon. Sure there is."

"Why wouldn't I give this", holding up the cure "to Elena that's what this whole hunter, cure, death thing has been about"

Spinning around Alaric stared me down. "You can try to lie to stefan, elena, yourself, and even me all you want, bud, but I have been inside your head, remember. I know what or should I say who, you think about when the doppelgänger isn't on your mind"

"Ric stop being a dick and just tell me what you're talking about."

"Tick Tock Damon you need to find her fast before it's to late" So it is a woman. Tired of this game I give up and ask " Which lucky lady of Mystic Falls will I be giving this all mighty cure to? Barbie Klaus, Vampire Barbie, Katherine hah yea right that ship has long sailed buddy," Alaric gives me a look. Laughing I tilt my head and ask "Stefan?"

"That's for me to know and you to dot dot dot... Just know the cure is for more than just vampirism. But I've already said to much. Just... get to her before it's to late"

Ric disappears.

Holding the cure up to the moonlight I start to think about Ric's statement about another women. I love Elena. I will ALWAYS love Elena. And I have to give her the cure. "And what was he blabbing on about when he said he was in my..."Looking at the spot Ric just disappeared from I could feel the veins around my eyes tighten and my fangs beg to be released ... "Silas!"

Flashing over to the trunk I looked at the body we just desicated and were about to throw into the Atlantic. If Silas was acting as Alaric just now then that means... "Fuck" Pulling out my phone I dial the one person that I know is always ready for an emergency and maybe she could calm my frayed nerves too. Strolling past Elena Gilbert and Vampire Barbie I press call waiting to hear voice. It goes straight to voicemail.

'Hi. Leave your name and number after the beeb and I will get to you as soon as I can'

Of course her message will be short and straight to the point. Exactly like she is. Ugghh Damn her. "Yea you might want to get to the BoardingHouse quick! We have a problem, Bennett"

A/N: I am NOT like at all happy with how that came out.. like at all. I wrote some of the fic before season finale then after I watched 4X23 I had one of my moments and deleted everything because I was pissed and had to start over. (Without as much bamon enthusiam) lol but maybe I can gain it back! This fic wont be following that crappy season finale the only parts I liked was KENNETT SCENES! (Kennet is my new otp right next to Bamon, Idk why I cant have nice things with my ships!) What was your favorite part? I would love to hear and what do you want to happen next season? I want an Other Side spin off where we can see Lexi, Stefan, Bonnie, Kol, Grams, Vaughn and Jenna all happy together. (I dont really care for Alaric unless hes with Damon) and I want hot witch/vampire/ghost sex between kol and Bonnie! Like imagine how steamy that would be! And Nate is in love with Kat Graham so he would be on cloud 9 But im babbling so goodbye and Dont Forget to Review. No matter how bad it is. I can take heavy critisism. It makes me do better. Love you and Bamon 4eva.. Kennett 5EVVVAA lol


End file.
